Fight for The Crown
by SanShine
Summary: The Terran Republic stand before a mystery. Three soldier went missing during battle and nobodys knows were they are. What they do not know is that their hated enemies are also missing soldiers.


Fight for the Crown

The opening of a crossover. If you dont know Planetside 2. Download it and play. It is the best game out there. Or just youtube it to get a first impression on the weapons and stuff.

* * *

„Where is our MAX offensive at the right flank?!" Platoon leader Cerigan called to the communication officer next to him. He had to shout these words, because of the Vanu laser frags that were flying over their heads and creating a cacophony of fizzled sounds in the air. He hated those alien lovers and everything they touched.

„The MAXs are ready now, commander! At your command!" Someone shouted to his next. He did not verify who it was, it was no longer important. Without delay he shouted his next order leaving his cover and storming for the next one in front of him.

„NOW! STORM THE CROWN!" He shouted into his communicator and to the soldier next to him likewise. The next moment over 4000 soldiers followed his command and stormed the facility that was known as „The Crown". This base lays central to the continent Indar of the planet Auraxis. Every commander on Indar knows very well that those who control the Crown control the whole planet. For the TR, the Terran Republic it was a strategic goal. However for the Vanu it is their most important shrine to revere some extinct aliens and their technology. And the Crown is full of this technology. That was the reason the Vanu put up a good fight defending this facility for the last 3 days, despite being outnumbered and outgunned.

As to back up this statement the TR tank forces started to advance and cover the Vanu with hundreds of tank shells. Loud battlecries filled the Voice Chat and the air:

„FOR THE TERRAN REPUBLIC!"

Commander Cerigan reached the next cover after a sprint over 100 feets. Only additional 300 feets seperated his forces and the facility.

„Report! Gamma Squad!" He shouted into his voice device asking the particular squad of their position. There was a reason asking them. They were his infiltration squad.

„Thanks for the distraction, we did it! Whole squad is already cleaning the Palisade. Its only a matter of minutes we secured this side."

Cerigan smiled. However he knew better than everyone else that nothing was over yet. The Palisade was only a little fraction of the The Crown and the whole offensive a only a little step to victory. But netherless. Things looked good... That was before his radio was filled with cried of agony.

„We are under attack!.."

„...They are coming from behind!..."

His eyes widened. That could no be possible.

„We are loosing our nanite reviving vehicles!"

He did not dare to say anything. To great was the fear of hearing what he already apprehended.

„Vanguard tanks are destroying our Sunderes!"

Vanguard tanks were the most powerful tank vehicles in Auraxis. And they were only operated by the New Conglomerate (NC). A bunch of loose freedmom loving rebel forces that opposed both the Vanu und the Terrans. The NC was striking their back and destroying the only mean to revive Terran soldiers at the frontline – The sunderers. Vehicles that decode the bodies of dead soldiers and recreate them through nanites that are present in every soldier. Without the dead soldiers revived through nanite molecular data saving at the frontline their body data would be sent to the TR headquarter, where they were no help to him at all. The TR headquarter war able to decode those nanites worldwide in case they were killed outside the range of a Sunderer.

However this technology was not human. Before humanity left Earth through a worm hole to colonize the planet, another race was living on this planet – The Vanu. They achieved the impossible thought feat of immortality. Nonetheless they went extinct millenniums ago. No one knows why. The Vanu Sovereignty Cerigan was fighting this very moment were humans that were worshiping this alien technology and their former users. Esspecially the Reviving technology. The moment human set foot on this planet 200 years ago they inhaled those revive nanites that were filling the air without knowing and were saved in the decoding facilities that are now head quarters of the 3 respective forces on Auraxis:

The Terran Republic [TR]

The Vanu Sovereignty [VS]

The New Conglomerate [NC]

"Defend the Sunderes." That was the first priority if he wanted to secure the last chance holding the ground his forces fought the last days for. However he knew it was hopeless. Pinned down between a Vanu base and NC forces was something he would not win today.

"Sunderes down! I repeat all Sunderes down!"

"Commander Cerrigan! Your orders!" Someone shouted a few feets next to him. Without Sunderes there was no reason for tactic anymore. The battle was lost. He spoke into his comm.

"This is Platoon Leader Cerrigan. Storm The Crown. This is our last action here on the Crown. Lets see you all at the head quarter!"

He would be revived and start an offensive the next day. Today was over.

_4 hours later, Terran Republic Warpgate head quarter_

"And then your ordered the suicide attack on The Crown, Commander Cerigan." General Huan concluded Cerigans report.

Cerigan had no idea, why they would ask him in person. There was no hope or anyting he could do without the Sunderers. Every soldier who died would revive at the head quarter and they would start the attack the next day again. Never was he questioned as of why he lead a suicide attack.

"Yes sir. Thats what happened."

"I see." Every former skepticism left the Generals face.

"Sir, whats the problem then?" He asked the General. Cerigan was a good commander. And Cerigan knew that. He had won most of his battles, but few were not to win. The last one one of them.

"There is a problem, Captain Cerigan."

A questioning expression filled Cerigan.

"Let me ask you. How many soldiers did you lead for the attack?"

"Exactly 4000. I like to fight with even numbers."

The General nodded.

"The problem is that only 3997 exited the reviving chamber."

Cerigans eyes widened. That was no possible. Every human was saved in the databank. One TR soldier dies and the worldwide reviving system that was left by the Vanu would revive him seconds later in the Warpgate – the headquarter of the Terran Republic. Until today. Three were missing.

"3 soldiers were not revived? Is this what you want to tell me?"

"I fear it is."

„Maybe they were revived at the enemys Warpgates?"

„I thought so, too, but our scientists saif that this is impossible, because their nanited are reprogrammed so they would revive here."

„What now?"

„Nothing. For now we will keep it a secret. But I think it is a good idea to let you know, that the next suicide attack could leave all of you dead for what we know."


End file.
